The control of macromolecule synthesis will be studied. Specifically, three separate projects are followed: 1) Studies on the mechanism through which host protein synthesis is stopped by virulent phage or phage ghost infection is studied. Possibility that ghost infected cells can regain its full protein synthetic activity by addition of necessary components of in vitro protein synthesis will be explored. 2) Studies on the mechanism of bacterial protein synthesis through the use of antibiotics such as micrococcin and erythromycin which are known to inhibit translocation. 3) Studies on the circularization step of drug resistance factor Rts1 DNA. This factor confers its host resistance to kanamycin.